


【团兵】IF线

by daode8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daode8/pseuds/daode8
Summary: 利威尔选择救活埃尔文后的故事





	【团兵】IF线

**Author's Note:**

> OOC 文笔差 与原著有一定差异 有不妥的地方直说不用客气

利威尔穿过回廊，无视周遭投射而来的目光，径自走向团长室。他假装没听到愈演愈烈的窃窃私语，对不远处立着的两个人影熟视无睹。其中的少女抱着双臂脸色黑沉，眼中是不加掩饰的憎恶。一旁的少年面无表情，只一双冷漠的眼睛紧随他的身影。

他极力忽略处于焦点的不适感，捂了捂怀里还冒着热气的油纸包。腾腾热气给了他些许安心感，使得他有勇气继续迈向隐于昏暗中的房间。

团长室在走廊最深处，照明与别处无异都是两排煤油灯。最里的两个坏了，厚重的大门因此处于阴暗中。他琢磨着什么时候让人来修，推开了门。

入目是比起屋外有过之无不及的黑暗。他闻到了浓烈的酒精味。轻轻掩上门，不待眼睛适应黑暗，他大步朝着窗台方向走去，凭着记忆避开路途中的障碍物，最终在月光没能照到的一角发现了他。

埃尔文的状态自被注射巨人针剂复活以来就不好，在亲眼目睹地下室的秘密后更是像一朵失去阳光的花一样极速地枯萎下去。地上堆满了酒瓶，木质地板因干涸的酒液而黏腻。埃尔文抬起头来，脸上是醉鬼特有的迷茫神色。

“埃尔文，起来。”利威尔放下包裹，伸手试图把对方扶起，半途就被重量压得一个踉跄。他只能让对方趴在自己背上，一步一顿地迈向椅子。

埃尔文自始自终没有说话。他的眼神空洞，像两颗过度磨损失去光泽的玻璃珠，叫人不忍细看。无论利威尔如何呼唤他，他都没有反应。

“你是不是瘦了？算了，就算瘦了我也搬不动你。我带了肉来，你吃一点吧？”

“就算不吃也回答我一声啊……今天难得吃肉，我特地从自己的口粮里省下来的，你多少给点面子吧……”

“之前不还说绝对不能在团长室里喝酒的吗……你哪怕一个人也注意点形象啊……白天还挺正常的，一到晚上就这副鬼样子……”

“我帮你收拾下。妈的，真乱！你是喝一半倒一半的吗？干了就更难擦了，妈的！”

“埃尔文！说话！别他妈给老子装死！”

“埃尔文，看着我！还认得这张脸吧？老子陪了你十七年次次帮你收拾烂摊子不是让你在实现理想后浑浑噩噩地死去的！”

“埃尔文，算我求你了，说点什么吧……”

“埃尔文……埃尔文……”

利威尔轻轻抱住埃尔文，小心把脑袋贴近对方胸膛。沉稳有力的心跳是生命的象征，却无法带给他哪怕半点喜悦。

他的眼睛酸涩，却流不出一滴眼泪。

他突然感受到眼前人动了动。随即他被紧紧地搂入怀中，耳侧传来低哑的嗓音：

“想和你做。利威尔。”

利威尔小口喘着气，全身因对方熟练的煽风点火泛着煮熟虾子般的潮红。对方虽然精神状态奇差，但在做爱方面还保留着野兽一般的本能。抵在他肛门处的巨根粗大而火热，勃勃得散发着热气。

“我要进去了。”埃尔文动作娴熟，在利威尔的配合下几下就将他剥了个精光。他一瞬不瞬地望着他，陡然亮起闪烁着光的蓝眼睛幽深得令人害怕。

每每看着对方这样的眼神，他总会想自己是不是做错了。但他仍然想看见这样鲜活的埃尔文。一个活生生的，会拥抱他的埃尔文。

“如果疼就告诉我。”

埃尔文顶入的一瞬间他就受不住了。太久不接纳巨物的后穴被撑得浑圆，没有出血纯粹是身体习惯了先前不分昼夜的温存。他想尖叫却被埃尔文牢牢堵住了唇舌，本能要咬又在半途收回了牙。他舍不得让埃尔文疼，就像他舍不得让埃尔文死。

他实在疼得厉害，后穴绞得死紧，连眼角都渗出了泪水。埃尔文对着他突如其来的眼泪似乎有些困惑，伸手抹了抹就往嘴里送。

“是咸的。”

他在利威尔惊诧的目光中俯身舐去对方眼泪。他一下一下轻舔利威尔眼皮，又用舌头撩开眼脸亲吻其中因惊恐而瞪圆的眼球。

生物的本能令利威尔尝试闭上眼睛，立刻又被埃尔文强硬地扒开。他的泪水流得更凶，其中大半是生理性的。

全然不像是一个四十岁的成熟男人，埃尔文表现得像个得不到糖的坏脾气小孩。他泄愤似的咬了口利威尔的乳头，在得到一声痛叫后又慌张起来。他一下一下亲吻着被烙上牙印的胸口，神态专注透着股病态的执拗。

“利威尔。别哭。马上就舒服了。你再忍耐一下。”

利威尔喘着粗气，无力阻止对方将自己从办公桌上抱起，复又搂入怀中。注射药剂后重又长出的手臂与从前一般有力，牢牢圈在自己腰侧。

他并不怪埃尔文出格的举动，与此相反，他宁愿埃尔文醒来后表现出十足的疯狂，也不愿他压抑情感刻意做出一副常人的模样。只有在他面前的埃尔文才会表现出自己最阴暗扭曲的一面，就像古时话本中的魔鬼只会在自己最为虔诚的信徒面前展示真颜一样。

他是埃尔文忠诚的战友与伴侣，他只为埃尔文一人献出心脏。只要埃尔文想要，他愿意付出一切，附带一颗怦怦跳动的鲜红的心。

他信任埃尔文，就像埃尔文信任他一样。

他闭上眼睛，轻轻搂住埃尔文。他轻拍本来正低头啃咬他喉结的男人陡然僵硬的背脊，将自己浑身重量都托付给了对方。

“想怎么做就怎么做吧。”

“只要你不走，对我做什么都可以。”

“没关系的，埃尔文。”

他的话语戛然而止。因体位缘故一口气顶入深处的阳具夺去了他的呼吸，他被牢牢箍在对方怀里，埋在肩颈的脑袋发出闷闷的声音：

“我不走。”

他们疯狂地接吻，交融的呼吸像是烈性春药撩拨着彼此的躯体。像是发现了新奇的玩具，埃尔文带着十足的探索精神托起他的臀部，在阳具尚未完全拔出去时松手任他重重落下。他乐此不疲地重复这一动作，逼出一声声变了调的呻吟。

利威尔在前所未有的猛烈攻势中败下阵来。欲望卷土重来，一波波地朝他冲锋陷阵。他被干得死去活来，时不时因过度的快感溢出几声支离破碎的哭腔。入口的精液被捣成了白沫，小腹因对方不知疲倦的灌精隆起了一个小小的弧度。

他已经顾不上什么羞耻自尊，也想不起长久缠缚着他的罪恶感。他只知道搂着埃尔文，发情母兽般冲自己的雄性求欢。他们在无边欲海中共舞，身边只有彼此这一根救命稻草。

最后一次被注入热液时利威尔死死地抱住埃尔文。不可自抑地在对方背部留下抓痕，他眨着一双因高潮而泛着雾气的眼睛，紧缩的眉头难得舒展开来。他在埃尔文湛蓝的眼睛中看到自己的倒影，是难得放松而愉悦的。

他们摸黑溜回了房间，心脏提到了嗓子眼。他是被埃尔文抱回去的，埃尔文自始自终死死抱着他不肯撒手，他无奈之下只得由着对方幼齿的举动。

他们甚至没忘记拿上利威尔带来的油纸包。肉早就冷了，但还带着鲜肉特有的甜味。他们共吃同一块，舔食着彼此手上残留的血沫。他们嘴里还含着肉就开始接吻，肉块翻搅一时分不清正搅和着口腔带来阵阵酥麻的是肉还是舌头。

现在埃尔文正满足地趴在他的胸口，侧着脑袋聆听他的心跳。他握住对方四处作乱的手，轻轻放至对方心脏处。

“你的也还在跳。”

他们两手交叠，呼吸相融，心脏跳动的频率几乎合一。他们注视着彼此的眼睛，半晌又接了个浅淡的吻。

“谢谢你回来，埃尔文。”


End file.
